Thuldus Vondor
Thuldus Vondor is an oddity to say the least. With the brawn and colorful vocabulary of a sailor but the intuition and knowledge of a scholar, Thuldus serves and interesting role in the "Three Companions". ''Although he is clearly more comfortable at sea, Thuldus' skills with his warhammer and his mastery of magic have proven to be useful from time to time. When he's not balancing his precarious devotions to three different gods, he can be found with his nose buried in a scroll or tome; his hunger for knowledge almost insatiable. History Born Between Two Worlds Thuldus Vondor, son of Tordrid and Morgran Vondor and brother to Torbera and Gillyd Vondor was born 115 years ago in the shadow of the library fortress of Candlekeep. His father was a priest of Berronar Truesilver and tended to a small shrine in one of the villages. His mother lead a more notable life as a successful caravan guard, eventually catching the eye of the Candlekeep Sergeant-at-Arms and earning herself a place amongst it’s guard. Thuldus, the middle child and only son of Tordrid and Morgran, spent his time between two worlds; on the coasts of the Sea of Swords at his father’s shrine and amongst the stacks of books in the vaults of Candlekeep. His life was relatively plain, his father bringing in little coin and his mother’s pay just enough for a family of five hungry dwarves to scrape by. The calling of the cleric came naturally to Thuldus, with the militaristic culture of his mother and the devotion to the divine from his father, Thuldus felt naturally drawn to the synergy of his dual worlds. With his sister Torbera and Gillyd setting up a Provisioning Company in Waterdeep, Thuldus was left to assist his parents and tend to them as their age began to get The First Devotion While assisting his mother in some of her duties, Thuldus stumbled across a stack of dusty tombs. They were the teachings of a Tiefling Priest called D’Artagnan Blud. The priest was devoted to Oghma and there was an allure to the neutral god’s teachings. Being amongst the tomes and treatises for years had developed an appetite for knowledge which Thuldus shamelessly sated with every scrap of information he could dig in to. Even in his early years, he would venture to the local quayside taverns and bask in the salty story of a hundred sailors; telling of adventures and wonders from across the seas. In secret, he began his quiet litany and devotion to Oghma. Life at Sea His parents’ debts grew and Thuldus’ meagre work was no longer enough. With his sisters leagues away and their businesses’ profits unknown, Thuldus put it on himself to support his parents; although secretly he knew that he had always been looking for a way out of the sleepy coastline. He signed on with Captain Manser Iandri, a relatively famous gnome sailor captaining the sloop the ''Gloriosa. Manser had a soft spot for the Vondor family as the father’s generosity had helped him out of a few tight situations. He took Thuldus on as a crewmate and they set sail. The next 20 years were a blur of a thousand ports and sights too amazing to describe. Thuldus grew in skill as a sailor, rapidly ascending to the position of Chief Boatswain Mate on the Gloriosa. A Thirst for Knowledge During this time, he also developed some new relationships, more secretive than his previous devotions. While sailing he felt the calling of two more deities. Duindane, the Keeper under the Mountain and Deep Sachelas, the Lord of the Undersea. While Oghma’s devotion exposed him to vast troves of knowledge, what interested him the most was the greater mysteries of the world. Thuldus began his litany to now a triumvirate of gods, a delicate balance to uphold by the precarious search for knowledge. Adventure Calls His journey finally brought him to the docks of Waterdeep. Iandri demanded the dwarf take some time for himself and granted him shore leave with the intent of having the dwarf rest and recuperate from years of hard sailing. Instead…Thuldus found himself wandering into the infamous Yawning Portal Inn on Rainrun street to see if the stories about the fabled place were true. Powers and Abilities Items Official Outfits Known Physical Traits Major Injuries and Disfigurements Rivalries Trivia Category:Player Characters